Le Glas du Feu Eternel (Fr & Eng)
by WOF
Summary: [Fr] : Il est difficile d'expliquer pourquoi aujourd'hui tout allait prendre fin, mais les Trix en avaient l'intime conviction. Bloom et Icy se retrouvent face à face dans un ultime duel, et une chose était certaine : cet affrontement serait le dernier. [Eng] : [...] Bloom and Icy meet face to face in a final duel, and one thing was certain: this confrontation would be the last.


**[FR] :  
**

 ** _« Un jour Bloom, toi et moi nous affronterons dans un ultime combat à mort. »_**

Tels avaient été les menaces proférées par la perfide Icy envers sa rivale quelques semaines auparavant.

Six ans déjà que les hostilités perduraient entre les deux jeunes femmes. Six ans qu'elles combattaient l'une contre l'autre pour défendre leurs ambitions respectives et six ans qu'Icy se relevait encore et encore, vaincue maintes fois par la rousse et ses amies. Elle s'en arrachait les cheveux à chaque fois ; les Fées finissaient toujours par se montrer plus ingénieuses qu'elles, ce qui avait sans cesse raison des trois sœurs. Mais Icy avait toujours voulu un vrai duel, un combat équitable qui l'opposerait à Bloom, ainsi, elle aurait l'opportunité d'en finir avec cet être qui avait bouleversé sa vie, venant inlassablement la hanter depuis six longues années... Tel était son désir le plus profond. Et aujourd'hui était idéal pour accomplir ce fantasme. La fin était imminente.

D'un côté, les Winx étaient dans une situation difficile : le Légendarium devait être fermé à tout jamais et bien que les six Fées fussent pleines de bonne volonté et de courage, les Trix leur avaient une fois de plus mit des bâtons dans les roues et multipliaient les assauts contre Alféa afin de déstabiliser leurs ennemies et au passage, faire quelques innocentes victimes.

Il était difficile d'expliquer pourquoi aujourd'hui tout allait prendre fin, mais les Trix et plus particulièrement Icy en avaient l'intime conviction : les Sorcières avaient accumulé assez de pouvoir pour rendre Tour Nuage invisible et ainsi, attaquer l'école des Fées par surprise. Elles envoyèrent leurs étudiantes en première ligne jusqu'à l'arrivée miracle – mais récurrente – des Winx tandis que les trois sœurs s'amusaient à saccager le château afin de provoquer leurs ennemies de toujours :

 **\- Eh bien,** articula Icy en voyant les Winx accourir et activer leur Bloomix, **j'ai failli attendre !  
\- Arrêtez-ça tout de suite !** cria Bloom. Icy s'esclaffa de rire et gagna de l'altitude.  
 **\- Bloom,** appela-t-elle ensuite, **si tu ne m'arrêtes pas, je vais détruire ton école !**

La rouquine intrépide se précipita dans les airs et tenta de rattraper Icy afin de lui donner la leçon qu'elle méritait. Ses amies du Winx Club entreprirent de la suivre pour l'aider dans cette tâche mais Darcy et Stormy faisaient barrage entre elles ; affichant des bouilles réjouies, les deux Sorcières firent comprendre aux autres Winx qu'elles avaient très envie de jouer avec elles également. La plus jeune des Sorcières déclencha une tornade qui les balaya d'un coup. Il était alors impossible de rejoindre Bloom dans ces conditions et Darcy et Stormy étaient bien décidées à ce que personne ne vienne troubler leur imminent duel, sachant parfaitement que leur aînée en rêvait depuis des années. **_« Je veux anéantir Bloom de mes propres mains ; vous ferez en sorte que personne ne vienne s'interposer entre nous, pas même vous ! »_** leur avait-elle dit. Elles avaient alors obéi pour offrir à Icy cet exquis pugilat.

La Sorcière s'était envolée vers l'immense chaîne de montagnes qui séparaient les trois écoles de toute civilisation et veilla à ce que Bloom la suive bien gentiment afin de l'écarter de la bataille qui se déroulait en parallèle au château d'Alféa. Elle alla se réfugier sur le plus haut sommet des allants tours ; c'est alors qu'en plein vole, Bloom la perdit instantanément de vue. La Fée s'en inquiéta et décida de se poser à terre, au cime d'une montagne verdoyante qui côtoyait les nuages, à l'endroit même où elle lui avait échappé. _« Où a-t-elle bien pu passer ? »_ se demanda-t-elle. La jeune fille fit quelques pas et chercha parmi les arbres épineux une trace de la Sorcière qui venait de l'abandonner. L'air était froid et sec et sa vision entravée par un voile de brume ; mais soudain, Bloom sentit une présence. Une présence qui dégageait une forte énergie négative et qui, comme à son habitude, lui donna froid dans le dos. Ses pas avaient été inaudibles, étouffés par un tapis d'aiguilles mortes ; la rouquine se retourna lentement et aperçut enfin l'objet de ses songes. Icy, se tenait droit devant elle, menaçante et prête à en découdre. Le rythme cardiaque de Bloom s'emballait, tout était si calme autour d'elles ; il était évident qu'elle était seule face à la blanche.

 **\- Qu'en penses-tu Bloom,** susurra la Sorcière des Glaces en passant sa grinçante main sur l'écorce d'un arbre, **cet endroit sera parfait pour te voir périr.  
\- Ne rêve pas Icy,** riposta-t-elle en se mettant en garde. **  
\- Oh si Bloom, je vais te voir morte d'ici peu de temps. Et quand bien même tu arrives à échapper à ce funeste destin que je te réserve, je rejetterai ma rage sur autre chose ; en premier, ton école. Tu n'auras plus d'endroit où aller, puis tu verras tes proches périr les uns après les autres. Il ne te restera plus qu'à retourner à Gadenia, là où tu as vécu comme une pauvre petite terrienne anonyme ; et c'est là ce que tu aurais dû rester !  
\- La ferme...** grogna la rouquine sur les nerfs face à tant de cruelles paroles.  
 **\- Oh non... ces mots ne devraient pas sortir de la bouche d'une Fée, vraiment ils me font mal,** plaisanta-t-elle sournoisement, émettant un ricanement un tantinet snobe.

Le sang de Bloom commençait à bouillonner, le combat était inévitable entre les deux rivales de toujours, mais la rousse tenta au mieux de faire bonne figure et garda son sang-froid devant ces viles provocations auxquelles elle était déjà bien habituée. Une aura argenté se déployait autour du corps de la Sorcière, montrant qu'elle concentrait sa magie et que sa première attaque allait être imminente. Bloom se prépara. Elle ne ressentait aucune peur, convaincue qu'elle allait sortir victorieuse de cet affront, comme toujours.

 **\- Tu vas le payer Icy...** menaça-t-elle.  
 **\- Je n'attends que ça Bloom !** s'exclama la Sorcière en lui ouvrant les bras. **Cette fois, ce sera toi seule contre moi !** La prévient-elle en prenant tout à coup un air sérieux et impitoyable. **C'est bien pour cela que tu es ici n'est-ce pas ? Depuis le temps que je rêve de cet affrontement, voyons qui l'emportera. Alors viens, je t'attends !**

Les yeux d'Icy étaient pleins de fureur, injectés de sang. Elle arborait une expression entre l'excitation et la haine, laquelle déformait son visage d'une manière effrayante. Bloom lui fit face, l'air déterminé, elle s'efforçait de rester de marbre devant elle, cela lui faisait bien trop plaisir de la voir s'enrager, succombant à tous ses pics mesquins. Elle avait fini par comprendre les revendications de sa rivale et se prépara à son tour à combattre, néanmoins, Bloom ne l'entendait pas tout à fait de cette oreille...

 **\- Aller Bloom !** s'écria Icy en prenant son envol. **Ne me fais pas attendre une seconde de plus !**

A ces mots, Bloom fronça les sourcils, la suivit dans les airs et malaxa son fluide magique lequel s'échappait de son corps en une auréole de clarté orangée comme le feu. _« Je dois la battre, mais en veillant consciencieusement à mes réserves d'énergie, je ne dois pas m'épuiser pour rien. Il faut que je finisse ce combat au plus vite et que je retourne à Alféa. »_ Songea-t-elle. Elle démarra l'assaut sans hésitation et envoya une première boule de feu qu'Icy esquiva avec aisance.

 **\- C'est tout ce que je mérite Bloom ? Non, vraiment, cette magie était bonne du temps où tu débutais. Aucun intérêt. Il m'en faut bien plus ! Aller Bloom, sort tes tripes !** s'égosilla la blanche avant de répliquer à son tour par une attaque.

Elle lui envoya une rafale de stalactites qui déstabilisèrent Bloom : cette attaque avait une grande portée et elle n'avait pas envie de se résoudre à dresser un bouclier, cela lui aurai coûté une trop précieuse quantité d'énergie. Quelques-uns des projectiles pointus et tranchants qu'envoya Icy vinrent abîmer la chair de la rousse : l'un érafla sa joue droite, laissant une entaille après son passage, tandis qu'un autre se planta dans sa cuisse, dessinant une brèche sanglante de laquelle gicla un liquide rouge qui tâcha son vêtement et lui arracha un cri de douleur, lui faisant alors perdre son contrôle aérien. Elle tomba sur le sol glacé et terreux de la forêt, et tenta de se relever, mais la douleur était trop vive. Icy se posa à terre et s'approcha doucement d'elle afin de mieux pouvoir se délecter de cette douce emprise qu'elle avait sur sa meilleure ennemie. Un rire maléfique retentit.

 **\- Oh Bloom, comme j'aime te voir ramper ainsi ! Tu es tellement belle et pitoyable lorsque tu cries, mais j'adore ça.**

Bloom grimaça. _« Elle a raison, je suis pitoyable. »_ se dit-elle, _« alors relèves-toi bordel ! Bats-toi ! Tout le monde compte sur toi, tu es la seule à pouvoir battre Icy ! »_ Bloom tenta de se redresser, le combat devait continuer, elle devait absolument la vaincre. Pour Alféa, pour la Dimension Magique et pour elle-même. La connaissant, il était certain que la Sorcière allait d'abord s'amuser avec elle avant de la réduire au silence. Mais elle n'y parviendrait jamais !

Icy avait une magnifique vue sur la croupe en forme de cœur de la jeune fille qui essayait toujours de se relever. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de la femme de glace, ce spectacle l'amusait plus que tout, la voir se tortiller ainsi la remplissait de joie et de plaisir. Elle s'approcha d'avantage d'elle et l'attrapa par le cou pour la soulever. **« Et si je te tranchais la tête ? »** se dit la jeune femme à haute voix. Bloom ne pouvait se débattre, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, une telle force venant de sa rival la fit tressaillir. Sa main gelée autour de sa gorge lui coupait le souffle, la rousse n'avait d'autre choix que de subir cette douloureuse éteinte qui lui parcourait le corps.

 **\- Le crois-tu vraiment Bloom ?** dit-elle, **crois-tu vraiment que t'économiser comme tu le fais contre moi est une bonne idée ?** La rousse gémit de douleur alors qu'Icy enfonça ses ongles dans sa gorge. **Crois-moi, tu ne t'en sortiras pas vivante si tu continues ainsi. Tu es tellement pathétique, quel ennuie. Peut-être devrais-je trouver une Fée plus amusante à torturer. Cette chère Flora par exemple, pourquoi pas ?**

Ces mots déverrouillèrent la hargne que Bloom avait tenté de contrôlé depuis le début de ce face à face et profita qu'Icy papote pour l'attaquer de plein fouet : une boule incandescente jaillit de sa paume droite ; Icy la lâcha immédiatement et l'énergie les projeta toutes les deux de part et d'autre. Icy ne tarda pas à se relever la première, forcée de constater qu'enfin Bloom répondait à ses incitations. Comment avait-elle pu laisser Icy prendre le dessus de la sorte ? La Fée ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser passer une telle atrocité. Pas encore... Pas sous ses yeux ! Les Trix avaient déjà fait trop de mal autour d'elles, et jusqu'à maintenant, ni la défaite, ni la raison n'avaient pu les arrêter ; à croire qu'une seule chose le pouvait... Mais Bloom n'était pas un bourreau. Cette pensé lui faisait littéralement horreur, mais si elle ne faisait pas le nécessaire, elle se condamnait elle et ses proches dans une boucle sans fin emplie de massacres perpétuels, et qui sait quel tournure ils finiraient par prendre un jour ou l'autre ? _« Je ne veux pas ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement _.  
_

 **\- Tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à personne après ça,** dit-elle en se tenant de nouveau sur ses jambes, dévisageant son adversaire d'un regard ardent qui la transperçait.  
 **\- Après quoi Bloom ?** lâcha la Sorcière faussement convaincue.

Bloom évinça de sa tête toute entrave à sa rage de vaincre : la douleur, la peur et les sentiments qu'elle portait à la Sorcière ; elle serra les poings et rassembla toutes ses forces, décidée à accomplir son devoir. Une aura flamboyante jaillit de son corps, elle était aussi luisante qu'un soleil et une chaleur caniculaire s'en dégageait, faisant instantanément fondre le cristal de glace qui s'était planté dans sa cuisse, ne laissant qu'un trou de chair souillée. Cette vision l'éblouie lorsqu'Icy la contempla et lui donna des sueurs froides, consciente de ce que Bloom prévoyait, elle y avait déjà goûté par le passé, un pouvoir ultime qu'elle ne réveillait qu'à de rares occasions. Mais de quelle façon ce dernier avait-il évolué pendant toutes ses années ? La Sorcière déglutit et un sourire nerveux apparût sur son visage. Elle ricana de plaisir, elle avait réussie à lui faire déployer toute sa puissance, sa force magique avait atteint son paroxysme et c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait : un vrai duel dans lequel chacune allait donner tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'aurai aucun regret.

L'attaque de Bloom était imminente. Icy se mise en garde et focalisa toute son attention sur son adversaire, convaincue de pouvoir l'anticiper. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son menton et tomba à terre. Ses yeux attentifs étaient exorbités, ils ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'elle, attendant le bon moment pour la détruire. Une fois toutes ses forces rassemblées, Bloom déclencha son attaque et fonça sur elle. Icy fût prise au dépourvue : sa vitesse avait plus que doublée, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça, c'en était presque inhumain. Bloom arriva à elle en une fraction de secondes et lui envoya un coup de poing au visage d'une fureur indescriptible. La Sorcière s'écrasa au sol d'une violence inouïe. Elle peina à se relaver et émit une toux frénétique en crachant un filet de sang sur la terre sèche et l'une de ses molaires. La joue droite d'Icy qui venait d'encaisser le coup fumait comme si elle avait cuit ; ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité. Elle avait ressenti une forte chaleur émanant d'elle ; _« Impossible ! »_ pensa-t-elle, cette fille qu'elle avait devant elle n'était pas la Bloom qu'elle connaissait, elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille maladroite et naïve d'autrefois, non, elle était bien plus féroce.

Sonnée mais toujours consciente, Icy reprit son envole et envoya immédiatement une succession d'attaques qui perturbèrent Bloom : un courant d'air gelé l'assaillie de tous les côtés, la désorientant complètement et les stalagmites géants émergeant de terre la piégèrent, rendant ses manœuvres plus que réduites. Bloom semblait s'énerver, Icy avait retrouvé l'avantage mais cet instant fût éphémère. **« Assez ! »** cria soudainement Bloom, submergée par la situation. La lumière de son corps se mettait à jaillir de plus en plus, formant une sphère tout autour de la jeune Fée. L'aura grandissait autour d'elle et émettait des ondes brûlantes qu'Icy pouvait ressentir à distance. Le corps de Bloom ressemblait à de l'or liquide, elle était pareille à un être divin. Cette fois, c'était sa dernière attaque. L'étendue s'arrêta brusquement, étonnant la jeune Sorcière qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts tellement la lumière était intense. La sphère devenait de plus en plus instable, comme si Bloom ne contrôlait plus son pouvoir. Icy en profita pour continuer ses attaques, mais aucune ne parvenait à atteindre la rousse, son halo de feu formait un bouclier absolu et dès que la glace s'approchait, elle fondait en un instant. Icy comprit alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre elle sous cette forme et décida elle aussi d'employer sa plus puissante attaque, quitte à épuiser toutes ses forces, cela restait sa seule issue.

 **\- C'est la fin Bloom,** lança-t-elle.  
 **\- Oui, ce combat touche à sa fin,** déclara la rousse en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Icy se concentra au maximum, préparant scrupuleusement son attaque la plus fatale. Une terrible glaciation instantanée et pratiquement incontrôlable de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle ; quiconque se trouvait dans le champ d'action de la Sorcière n'y survivrait pas. Quant à Bloom, elle tenait en elle une énergie foudroyante qu'elle ne parvenait pas elle-même à parfaitement comprendre et manipuler, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ? Néanmoins, la jeune Fée était plus que déterminée à l'emporter sur le mal que représentait Icy et pour elle, elle ne faisait pas le poids face à cette fabuleuse puissance. Elle le savait : sa victoire était déjà à portée de main. Pourtant, la Sorcière misait absolument tout sur cette action redoutable.

Bloom n'attendit pas qu'on l'appel et voyant qu'Icy s'était gorgée de toute sa magie, elle bondit à sa rencontre. Icy déclencha alors son sortilège :

 **\- Iceberg !  
**

La collision fût immédiate et insondable. Une vaste lumière irradia le paysage d'une incroyable nitescence aveuglante, même Alféa fût privée de tout sens à son contact. Puis, la lumière se dissipa comme une implosion silencieuse.

Au sommet de cette montagne, Bloom se trouvait debout, parfaitement immobile ; ses cheveux flottaient au grès du vent timide qui s'était levé au milieu des ruines environnantes. A ses pieds se trouvait un corps inerte. Elle avait gagné son combat.

La rousse plongea son regard dans les iris bleu glacé transcendantes de la Sorcière à terre qui avait malgré le choc, conservé sa conscience ; la regardant de haut. Icy était incapable de bouger, elle était complètement à cours d'énergie, tous ses os étaient comme brisés et la moitié de son corps et de son visage étaient criblés de brûlures ; à ses lèvres rosées s'écoulait une traînée de sang qui se répandait sur le sol herbu et granuleux, elle ne parvenait même plus à parler, seuls ses yeux se manifestaient, affrontant le regard supérieur de celle qui l'avait mise dans cet effroyable état. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il signifiait.

 _« Bloom tu... pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? A quoi penses-tu ? »_

Son corps était si douloureux que l'idée de ne plus jamais se relever lui était évidente. Elle n'avait pas simplement perdu son combat, son état était plus que critique. Elle avait tout simplement été vaincue car sa vie ne tenait là, plus qu'à un fil et la première à en être consciente avait celle qui l'avait à ce point massacré.

 **\- Tu sais Icy,** déclara Bloom, les yeux luisants, **je te respecte vraiment. Tu es la personne la plus tenace qu'il m'était donné de rencontrer ; tu savais pertinemment que tu ne pouvais pas triompher de cet affront, et pourtant... Tu t'es battue jusqu'au bout avec tant de courage et de détermination. Mais malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pouvais rivaliser.** Icy émit un son, elle voulait parler, sans résultat. **Je pense que nous étions faites pour être ennemies et je suis fière d'avoir été ta rivale.** Un léger sourire naquis de sa bouche : **Je me souviens de notre première rencontre et quand je vois le chemin que nous avons parcouru, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la gratitude à ton égare. Si j'en suis arrivée là, c'est grâce à toi.**

Les réserves énergie de Bloom étaient elles aussi complètement épuisées, elle ne pouvait plus faire appel à sa Flamme du Dragon et n'avait même plus la force de voler. Icy venait de le comprendre. Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurai pu conserver encore un peu d'énergie, mais elle avait offert à la Sorcière tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle se sentit alors véritablement respectée et reconnue à sa juste valeur. Les yeux de la Sorcière, n'avaient cessé de scruter le visage de Bloom, perdue entre la honte, la haine et un sentiment de gratitude. Mais la Fée tourna les talons et s'écarta du corps de sa rivale. _« Reviens ! »_ pensa Icy, _« Tu ne peux pas me laisser là, ce n'est pas encore fini, tu dois aller au bout ! »_ La blanche trouva la force de parler, consciente de ce point de non-retour que s'apprêtait à franchir Bloom :

 **\- Reviens ici Bloom !** hurla-t-elle, **revient m'achever espèce de lâche ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !**

Mais Bloom ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. La peine qui s'était accumulée dans ses yeux finit par s'écouler. Jamais elle ne pourrait faire une chose pareille car même si Icy était un être plus que nuisible et dangereux, le lien qui les unissait était pareil à un sentiment d'attachement profond. Que ferait-elle sans elle ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Son existence en tant que Fée de la Flamme du Dragon perdrait tout son sens. Bloom avait peur que tout change ; sa vie lui plaisait telle qu'elle était et même Icy contribuait à ce bonheur alors comment son monde allait-il tourner sans elle ? "Tout est terminé." ces mots résonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête, et ils faisaient mal. Cette pensée lui était plus qu'insupportable et plus elle s'y résolvait, mieux la vérité s'ouvrait à elle : Icy était son âme sœur. Au détriment de son âme souillée par le mal, Bloom l'aimait. Elle était un repère pour elle, elle s'y était tellement attachée qu'il lui était impossible de lui dire au revoir pour de bon. Il leur restait tant de choses à vivre ! Et en laissant Icy en vie, elle se donnait une chance, même infime, de s'affronter de nouveau, consciente que ce choix était le mauvais, son cœur prenait inlassablement le dessus sur sa raison et il était temps pour elle d'en assumer les conséquences...

Au moment où la rousse s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus qui l'éloignerait des restes d'Icy, son corps fût soudainement transpercé d'une lance de givre qui scella son destin. En une fraction de seconde à peine, son souffle se coupa et elle s'arrêta net. Elle porta sa main à son ventre et sentit le pieux en son centre. Elle vit son sang couler telle une cascade sauvage contre sa paume ; _« Qu'est-ce que...? »_ Bloom grimaça de douleur, se demandant encore pourquoi elle se retrouvait ainsi poignardée. Elle pivota sur elle-même et découvrit que dans son dos la menace qu'elle croyait avoir évincée s'était relevée : Icy tentait vainement de se tenir sur ses jambes, essayant de faire face à Bloom, son visage était comme fondu, il ne lui restait qu'un seul œil pour la voir et les membres de son corps étaient en miettes, seule sa volonté lui permettait d'être encore debout.

 **\- Tu aurais dû me tuer,** lui dit-elle entre quelques soupirs d'épuisement. **Je déteste cet aspect de toi, en fin de compte, tu possède vraiment un faible cœur de Fée. C'est dommage, tu vas mourir finalement.**

Bloom cracha du sang, une sensation horrible naquit en elle, comme si son corps avait fini par l'abandonner. Elle le savait cette fois, que la mort allait l'emporter. Alors le moment était donc venu... Elle s'y était déjà préparée, chaque fois qu'elle affrontait ses adversaires, elle avait toujours su qu'une Épée de Damoclès était constamment suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Et finalement c'est Icy qui l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, exploitant à merveille sa plus grande faiblesse.

Avant de tirer sa révérence finale, Bloom fit marche arrière et avança petit à petit vers Icy. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, son corps se vidait un peu plus de son flux de vie, mais peu lui importait, elle voulait la rejoindre. Icy n'arrivait même pas à bouger, ni même à s'écrouler ; pétrifiée, elle regardait Bloom réduire peu à peu la distance qui les séparaient sans pouvoir réagir ; son visage était douloureux, menaçant, que voulait-elle faire dans cet état ? _« Ne m'approche pas ! »_ pensa-t-elle, mais la rousse fini par réussir à l'atteindre : son corps meurtri et déchirant se laissa reposer de presque tout son poids sur la jeune Sorcière brûlée. Elle l'enlaçait.

 **\- Icy,** dit-elle au bord de l'inconscience. La Sorcière restait tétanisée sous l'emprise de la Fée. **Je vais te donner ma vie.** A ses mots prononcés d'une voix chaude et paisible, le cœur d'Icy rata un battement. **Mais en échange,** reprit-elle, **je vais prendre la tienne.** La Sorcière comprit immédiatement et tenta de se débattre :  
 **\- Non !**

Bloom se mit soudainement à courir vers un précipice non loin d'elles et s'y jeta. Dans ses bras se trouvait toujours Icy qui n'avait pas réussie à se défaire de son étreinte. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était résolue à voler pour échapper à cette interminable chute qui allait indéniablement se terminer par une sinistre fatalité. Mais, le corps de Bloom se mit à s'embraser lentement, petit à petit comme à la naissance d'un brasier infini. La rousse fût surprise elle-même de voir ces flammes apparaître, c'était comme si son souhait allait être exaucé...

Les deux filles se regardaient fixement, conscientes que d'ici quelques seconde, tout serait fini. La jeune Fée sourit, prit le visage d'Icy entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

 **\- Ce feu nous consumera pour l'éternité,** **jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de nos deux corps,** dit-elle en la regardant s'enflammer à son tour. **Adieu,** ajouta-t-elle ensuite. **Je suis heureuse de mourir à tes côtés.**

Bloom ferma les yeux. Finalement, elle avait fini par être en paix avec elle-même, Icy l'avait sentit depuis bien longtemps, cette fin était inévitable et aucune autre personne n'aurait eu le doit de lui arracher son dernier souffle. La bouche de la Sorcière fini par émettre un sourire péremptoire. Comblée de pouvoir regarder une dernière fois le visage écorché de sa Fée préférée. Icy osa déposer un baisé sur sa bouche sanglante en réponse à ses dernières paroles avant que leurs deux corps ne percutent violemment le sol.

Telles deux poupées de chiffon, elles gisaient là, côte à côte au milieu des bois, brisées de pars en pars et leurs corps continuant à se calciner. Leurs regards sans vie avaient convergé l'un vers l'autre comme si elles continuaient inlassablement de se regarder. Leurs mains se touchaient encore, comme si ce fil rouge qui les liait n'avait pas pu se défaire. Elles attendraient que quelqu'un les retrouve. Et cette personne ne pourra que perdre son âme face à cet horrifiant spectacle.

 **Fin.**

 **WOF** : Pardon d'avoir tardé à poster ce nouvel O.S, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps dessus car je voulais vraiment que les émotions soient au rendez-vous. ^^ J'espère que ce type d'histoire, bien que triste, vous a plu. En vérité, il fallait absolument que j'écrive un ultime combat entre Bloom et Icy, et l'issue, c'était l'évidence même ! Pour moi, c'est la fin idéale à la série, même si je sais que c'est improbable, et il fallait que je la partage ; alors n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis sur cette tournure dramatique. Il y a un lien tellement fort entre les deux filles que je ne peux voir que ce genre de chose. U_U Alors, oui, c'est extrême, c'est triste etc, mais encore une fois : c'est tout ce que je vois. :') Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous avaient flairé la chute, mais je sais que les autres ont pensé à voir seulement Icy périr. Surpris ? ;3  
Concernant l'écriture, j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé développer une scène de combat, même si je l'aurai vue plus longue vu les circonstances, c'était nouveau pour moi. :) J'espère que c'était assez bien travaillé ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui auront lu et donné leur avis ! :D 

**[ENG] :**

 _ **« One day Bloom,**_ _ **You and me will face each other in an ultimate battle until death.**_ _ **»  
**_ Such were the threats made by the perfidious Icy to her rival a few weeks before.

Six years already hostilities continued between the two young women. Six years that they were fighting one against the other to defend their respective ambitions and six years that Icy got up again and again, defeated many times by the redhead and her friends. She plucked her hair every time ; the Fairies always ended by being more ingenious than they were, this was the reason for the defeat of the three sisters. But Icy had always wanted a real duel, a fair fight against Bloom, so she would have the opportunity to put an end to this being who had upset her life, tirelessly haunting her for six long years... such was his deepest desire. And today was ideal to accomplish this fantasy. The end was imminent.

On the one hand, the Winx were in a difficult situation : the Legendarium had to be closed forever and although the six fairies were full of good will and courage, the Trix had once again [...] multiplied the assaults against Alfea in order to destabilize their enemies and, in passing, to make innocent victims.

It was difficult to explain why today all was going to end, but the Trix and more particularly Icy had the intimate conviction : the Witches had accumulated enough power to make Cloud Tower invisible and thus attack the school of the Fairies by surprise. They sent their students to the front line until the miraculous - but recurring - arrival of the Winx while the three sisters amused themselves by sacking the castle to provoke their lifelong enemies :

 **\- Well,** Icy said as she saw the Winx running and activating their Bloomix, **I almost waited !  
\- Stop that right now !** screamed Bloom. Icy burst out laughing and gained altitude.  
 **\- Bloom,** she called, **if you don't arrest me, I will destroy your school !**

The intrepid redhead rushed into the air and tried to catch up with her in order to give her the lesson she deserved. Her friends of the Winx Club undertook to follow her to help her in this task but Darcy and Stormy barred between them ; the two Witches made the other Winx understand that they wanted to play with them too. The youngest of the Witches triggered a tornado that swept them away. It was then impossible to join Bloom under these conditions and Darcy and Stormy were determined not to disturb their impending duel, knowing perfectly well that their eldest dreamed of it for years. _**« I want to destroy Bloom with my own hands ; you will make sure that no one comes between us, not even you ! »**_ she had told them. So, they had obeyed to offer to Icy this exquisite pugilate.

The Witch had flown to the immense chain of mountains that separated the three schools from all civilization and ensured that Bloom would follow her nicely in order to remove her from the battle that was taking place in parallel with the castle of Alfea. She took refuge on the highest summit of the mountain ; it was then that in full flight, Bloom instantly lost sight of her. The Fairy was worried and decided to land on the top of a verdant mountain that skirted the clouds, at the very spot where she had escaped. _« Where did she get through ? »_ she wondered. The girl took a few steps and searched among the thorny trees for a trace of the Witch who had just abandoned her. The air was cold and dry, and her vision was hindered by a veil of mist ; but suddenly Bloom felt a presence. A presence that emitted a strong negative energy and which, as usual, gave her cold in the back. Her steps had been inaudible, stifled by a carpet of dead needles ; the redhead turned herself slowly, and at last perceived the object of her thinks. Icy stood straight before her, threatening and ready to do battle. Bloom's heartbeat went on, everything was so quiet around them ; it was obvious she was alone against the white.

 **\- What do you think of, Bloom,** said the Ice Witch, passing his creaking hand over the bark of a tree, **this place will be perfect to see you perish.  
\- Do not dream, Icy,** she replied, warning herself.  
\- **Oh yes Bloom, I'll see you dead in a short time. And even if you succeed to escaping from this fatal destiny which I reserve for you, I will reject my rage on something else ; in the first place, your school. You'll not have any place to go, then you will see your friends perish one after the other. All you have to do now is go back to Gadenia, where you lived like a poor little anonymous girl ; and that is where you ought to have stayed !  
\- Shut up...** grunted the redhead on the nerves before so many cruel words.  
\- **Oh no... these words should not come out of a Fairy's mouth, they really hurt me,** she joked slyly, emitting a little snobbish sneer.

Bloom's blood began to bubble, the fight was inevitable between the two rivals, but the redhead tried at best to look good and kept her self-controle in front of those vile provocations to which she was already well accustomed. A silver aura spread around the Witch's body, showing that she was concentrating her magic and that her first attack was imminent. Bloom prepared herself. She felt no fear, convinced that she would emerge victorious from this affront, as always.

 **\- You're going to pay, Icy...** she threatened.  
\- **I'm waiting for Bloom !** screamed the Witch, opening her arms. **This time, it will be you alone against me !** she warned her, suddenly taking on a serious and pitiless face. **That's why you're here, aren't you ? Since the time that I dream of this confrontation, let's see who will win.** **So come on, I'm waiting for you !**

Icy's eyes were full of fury, injected with blood. She sported an expression between excitement and hatred, which distorted her face in a frightening manner. Bloom faced him, looking determined, she tried to remain marble in front of her, it would be a pleasure for her to see her mad, succumbing to all her petty peaks. She had finally understood the demands of her rival and in turn prepared to fight [...].

 **\- Let's go Bloom !** exclaimed Icy, taking his flight. **Don't make me wait one more second !**

At these words, Bloom frowned, followed her into the air, and kneaded her magic fluid, which escaped from her body in an orange aureole of bright as the fire. _«_ _I must beat her, but conscientiously watching over my reserves of energy, I must not be exhausted for nothing. I must finish this fight as soon as possible and return to Alfea._ _»_ she thought. She started the assault without hesitation and sent a first fire ball which Icy evaded with ease.

 **-** **Is that all I deserve Bloom ? No, really, this magic was good from the time you started. No interest. I need more! Go Bloom, get your guts !** squealed the white before replying in turn by an attack.

She sent her a burst of stalactites that destabilized Bloom : this attack had a wide range and she did not want to make a shield, it would have cost too much precious energy. Some of the sharp, sharp projectiles which the Witch sent to destroy the flesh of the redhead : one scratched her right cheek, leaving a notch after her passage, while another planted herself in her thigh, A bloody breach, from which a red liqui squirted, who stain her garment and snatch a cry of pain, causing her to lose her aerial control. She fell on the icy, earthy soil of the forest, and tried to get up, but the pain was too vivid. Icy landed on the ground and approached her gently so she could better enjoy the right she had on her best enemy. A maleficent laugh resounded.

 **\- Oh Bloom, how I like to see you crawling like that ! You are so beautiful and pitiful when you cry, but I love it.**

Bloom grimace. _« She is right, I'm pitiful. »_ she asked herself, _« Then get up ! Fight ! Everyone is counting on you, you're the only one who can beat Icy ! »_ Bloom tried to straighten up, the fight had to go on, she absolutely had to defeat it. For Alféa, for the Magic Dimension and for herself. Knowing her, it was certain that the Witch would at first have fun with her before reducing her to silence. But she would never succeed !

Icy had a magnificent view of the heart-shaped rump of the girl who was always trying to get up. A carnivorous smile appeared on the face of the woman of ice, this spectacle amused her more than anything, seeing her squirm and fill her with joy and pleasure. She came closer to her m and grabbed her by the neck to lift her. **« What if I cutting your head off ? »** the young woman said aloud to herself. Bloom could not struggle, her feet no longer touched the ground, such strength from her rival made her start. Her frozen hand around her throat cut her breath, the redhead had no choice but to suffer that painful extinction that ran through her body.

 **\- Do you really believe Bloom ?** she asked, **do you really think saving yourself as you do against me is a good idea ?** The redhead groaned in pain as Icy sank her nails into her throat. **Believe me, you will not be alive if you continue like this. You're so pathetic, it's a bore. Maybe I should find a more fun fairy to torture. This dear Flora for example, why not ?**

These words unlocked the grudge that Bloom had attempted to control from the beginning of this face to face and took advantage of Icy's tongue to attack it full force : an incandescent ball spurted from her right palm ; Icy dropped her immediately and the energy threw them both on both sides. It was not long before she rose to her feet, compelled to find that Bloom was responding to her incentives. How could she let Icy take over ? The Fairy could not resign herself to letting go of such an atrocity. Not yet... Not under his eyes ! The Trix had already done too much trouble around them, and up to now neither defeat nor reason had been able to stop them ; to believe that only one thing could do it... But Bloom was not a hangman. This thought made her literally horrified, but if she did not do the necessary, she condemned herself and her loved ones in an endless loop full of perpetual massacres, and who knows what turn they would eventually take one day or the other ? _« I don't want ! »_ she exclaimed inwardly.

 **\- You'll never hurt anyone after that,** she said, standing on her legs, staring at her opponent with a fiery look that pierced her.  
 **\- After what Bloom ?** The Witch falsely convinced.

Bloom evicted from her head any hindrance of her fighting spirit : the pain, fear, and feelings she wore to the Witch ; she clenched her fists and gathered all her strength, determined to accomplish her duty. A flaming aura sparkled from her body, she was as shiny as a sun and a heat heat was released, instantly melting the ice crystal that had planted in her thigh, leaving only a hole of soiled flesh. This vision dazzled her when Icy contemplated her and gave her cold sweats, conscious of what Bloom foresaw, she had already tasted in the past, an ultimate power she only woke up on rare occasions. But how did it evolve during all his years ? The Witch swallowed and a nervous smile appeared on her face. She laughed with pleasure, she had succeeded in making her display all her power, her magic power had reached its climax and that was all she wanted : a real duel in which each one was going to give everything she had. She was sure of one thing : she would have no regrets.

Bloom's attack was imminent. Icy warned and focused all her attention on her opponent, convinced that she could anticipate her. A drop of sweat perched on her chin and fell to the ground. Her attentive eyes were bulging, they saw nothing but her, waiting for the right moment to destroy her. Once all her forces were assembled, Bloom triggered her attack and rushed upon her. Icy was caught unprepared : her speed had more than doubled, it was the first time she saw this, it was almost inhuman. Bloom came to her in a fraction of a second and punched her face with indescribable fury. The Sorceress crashed into the ground with unprecedented violence. She struggled to relieve herself and gave a frenzied cough by spitting a net of blood on the dry land and one of her molars. Icy's right cheek, which had just received the blow, smoked as if it had baked ; which was not far from the truth. She had felt a strong heat emanating from her ; _« Impossible ! »_ she thought, the girl she had in front of her was not the Bloom she knew, she had nothing of the awkward, naive girl of old, no, she was far more ferocious.

Sneaky but always conscious, Icy resumed her flight and immediately sent a succession of attacks that disturbed Bloom : a current of frozen air assailed it on all sides, disorienting it completely and the giant stalagmites emerging from earth trapped it, making its maneuvers more than reduced. Bloom seemed to get excited, Icy had regained the advantage but this moment was ephemeral. **« That's Enough ! »** Bloom suddenly cried, overwhelmed by the situation. The light of her body began to gush forth more and more, forming a sphere all around the young Fairy. The aura grew around her and emitted burning waves that Icy could feel at a distance. Bloom's body resembled liquid gold, it was like a divine being. This time it was his last attack. The expanse stopped abruptly, astonishing the young Witch who was struggling to keep her eyes open so bright was the light. The sphere became more and more unstable, as if Bloom no longer controlled his power. Icy took advantage of it to continue her attacks, but none managed to reach the redhead, her halo of fire formed an absolute shield and as soon as the ice approached, it melted in an instant. Icy realized then that she could do nothing against her in this form and decided to use her most powerful attack, even if she had to exhaust all her strength, that was her only way out.

\- **It's the end Bloom,** she asked.  
\- **Yes, this fight is coming to an end,** said the redhead, looking straight into her eyes.

Icy concentrated as much as possible, scrupulously preparing her most fatal attack. A terrible instantaneous and practically uncontrollable glaciation of all that was around her ; whoever was in the field of action of the Witch would not survive. As for Bloom, she held a tremendous energy that she could not understand and manipulate herself, who knows what might happen ? Nevertheless, the young Fairy was more than determined to prevail over the evil Icy represented and for her, she did not weigh against this fabulous power. She knew that her victory was already within reach. Yet the Sorceress wagered absolutely everything about this formidable action.

Bloom did not wait to be called and seeing that Icy had swallowed all her magic, she jumped to meet her. Icy then triggered her spell :

 **\- Iceberg !**

The collision was immediate and unfathomable. A vast light irradiated the landscape with an incredible blinding nite, even Alfea was deprived of all sense to his contact. Then the light dissipated like a silent implosion.

At the top of this mountain Bloom was standing, perfectly motionless ; her hair floated on the sandstone of the timid wind which had risen amidst the surrounding ruins. At her feet was an inert body. She had won her fight.

The redhead looked into the transcendent icy blue eyes of the Sorceress on the ground, who, despite the shock, had preserved her conscience ; looking at her from above. Icy was unable to move, she was completely energetic, all her bones were broken and half of her body and face were riddled with burns ; to her rose-colored lips flowed a stream of blood, which spread over the grassy and grainy soil, she could not even speak, only her eyes appeared, confronting the superior gaze of the woman who had put her in this terrible condition. But she could not understand what she meant.

 _« Bloom you... why do you look at me like that ? What are you thinking about ? »_

His body was so painful that the idea of never rising again was evident to her. She had not just lost her fight, her condition was more than critical. She had simply been defeated because her life had only one thread and the first to be aware of it had been the one that had so massacred her.

\- **You know Icy,** said Bloom, with gleaming eyes, **I really respect you. You are the most tenacious person I have ever met ; you knew full well that you could not triumph over this affront, and yet... You fought to the end with so much courage and determination. But unfortunately for you, you could not compete.** Icy made a sound, she wanted to speak, without result. **I think we were made to be enemies and I am proud to have been your rival.** A slight smile was born from his mouth : **I remember our first meeting and when I see the way we have traveled, I can't help feeling grateful to your mistake. If I got there, it's thanks to you.**

Bloom's energy reserves were also completely depleted, she could no longer use her Dragonflame and did not even have the strength to fly. Icy had just understood. If she had wanted to, she could have kept a little energy, but she had offered to the Witch everything she had. She felt truly respected and truly appreciated. The eyes of the Witch, had not stopped scrutinizing Bloom's face, lost between shame, hatred and a feeling of gratitude. But the Fairy turned her heels and moved away from her rival's body. _« Come Back ! »_ through Icy, _« You can't let me here, it's not finished, You have to go to the end ! »_ The white found the strength to speak, conscious of this point of no return that was about to cross Bloom :

\- **Come back here Bloom !** she screamed, **Returns to finish me, coward ! You do not have the right to leave me like that !**

But Bloom did not answer and continued her way. The pain that had accumulated in his eyes eventually flowed away. Never could she do such a thing, for even if it was a more than harmful and dangerous being, the bond that united them was like a feeling of deep attachment. What would she do without her ? What would become of her ? Her existence as the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame would lose its meaning. Bloom was afraid that everything would change ; her life pleased her as she was and even Icy contributed to this happiness so how her world was going to turn without her ? "All is finished." These words sounded again and again in her head, and they hurt. This thought was more than insupportable, and the more she resolved to do it, the better the truth opened to her : Icy was her soulmate. To the detriment of her soul defiled by evil, Bloom loved her. She was a landmark for her, she was so attached to it that it was impossible for her to say goodbye for good. They had so much to live on ! And leaving her alive, she gave herself an even tiny chance of confronting herself again, conscious that this choice was the bad one, her heart was tirelessly taking over her reason and it was time for her to assume it the results...

As the redhead was about to take a step further away from the remains of Icy, her body was suddenly pierced with a spear of frost wo sealed her destiny. In a fraction of a second, her breath stopped and she stopped short. She raised her hand to her stomach and felt the stake in her center. She saw her blood flow like a wild cascade against her palm ; _« What the...? »_ Bloom grimaced in pain, still wondering why she was stabbed. She turned to herself and found that the threat she thought she had evicted was back on her back : Icy tried to stand on her legs trying to face Bloom, her face was melted, She had only one eye left to see her, and her limbs were crumbled, only her will permitted her to stand still.

\- **You should have killed me,** she said between a few sighs of exhaustion. **I hate this aspect of you, in the end, you really possess a weak heart of fairy. It's a shame, you're gonna die.**

Bloom spat blood, a horrible feeling was born in her, as if her body had finally abandoned her. She knew this time, that death was about to prevail. Then the time had come... She had already prepared herself, every time she faced her opponents, she always knew that a Sword of Damocles was constantly hanging over her head. And finally it was Icy who had pushed her into her last entrenchments, exploiting her greatest weakness wonderfully.

Before drawing her final bow, Bloom backed off and walked slowly towards Icy. At every step she made, her body was emptied a little more of its flow of life, but little mattered to her, she wanted to join her. He could not even move, or even collapse ; petrified, she watched Bloom gradually reduce the distance that separated them without being able to react ; her face was painful, menacing, what did she want to do in that state ? _« Don't come near me ! »_ She thought, but the redhead finally succeeded in reaching it : her bruised and heart-rending body let herself rest with almost all her weight on the young witch burnt. She hugged her.

\- **Icy,** she said to the edge of unconsciousness. The Witch remained tetanized under the influence of the Fairy. **I'll give you my life.** At his words spoken in a warm, peaceful voice, Icy's heart flashed a beat. **But in exchange,** she went on, **I'll take yours.** The Witch immediately understood and tried to struggle :  
\- **No !**

Bloom suddenly ran to a precipice not far from them and threw herself. In her arms was always Icy, who had not succeeded in getting rid of her embrace. Neither of them was resolved to fly in order to escape this interminable fall, which would undeniably end in a sinister fatality. But Bloom's body began to burst slowly, little by little, like the birth of an infinite brazier. The redhead was surprised to see these flames appear, it was as if her wish would be fulfilled...

The two girls stared at each other, aware that within a few seconds everything would be over. The young Fairy smiled, took Icy's face in her hands and began to cry.

\- **This fire will consume us for eternity,** she said, watching her ignite in her turn. **Good bye,** she added afterwards. **I am happy to die by your side.**

Bloom closed her eyes. Finally, she had ended up being at peace with herself, Icy had felt it for a long time, this end was inevitable and no other person would have had the right to snatch her last breath. The mouth of the Sorceress ended up emitting a peremptory smile. Filled to be able to look for the last time the skinned face of her favorite Fairy. Icy dared to lay a kiss on her bloody mouth in response to her last words before their two bodies violently strike the ground.

Like two rag dolls, they lay there, side by side in the midst of the woods, broken from pars to pars, and their bodies continuing to be calcined. Their lifeless looks had converged towards each other as if they continued tirelessly to look at each other. Their hands were still touching, as if the red thread which bound them had not been able to break. They would wait for someone to find them. And this person can only lose his soul in front of this horrifying spectacle. 

**END.**

 **WOF** : Sorry for having delayed to post this new O.S, I put a lot of time on it because I really wanted the emotions to be there. ^^ I hope this type of story, although sad, pleased you. In truth, it was absolutely necessary that I write a final battle between Bloom and Icy, and the issue was obvious ! For me, this is the perfect end to the series, although I know it's improbable, and I had to share it ; so don't hesitate to let me know your opinion on this dramatic turn. There is so much connection between the two girls that I can only see that kind of thing. U_U So, yes, it's extreme, it's sad etc, but again : that's all I see. : ') I think most of you have sniffed the fall, but I know that others have thought of seeing only Icy perish. Surprised ? ;3  
Concerning writing, I admit that I liked to develop a fight scene, although I will have seen it longer given the circumstances, it was new to me. :) I hope it was pretty well worked ! I thank all the people who have read and given their opinion and I wish excuse me for my aproximative english, and if it has some orthographe faults or other ; I hope it was understanding all the same. :)


End file.
